This application details the proposed further development of The Clinical Cancer Education Program at the Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC). We are asking for funds: 1. to expand the clinical education program to include rehabilitation, epidemiology and psychology; 2. to broaden existing oncology specialty programs to include gastroenterologists and physiatrists for training; 3. to establish continuing education in cancer control for dental practitioners, network hosptial physicians and community hosptial nurses; 4. to establish an office of cancer education with capability to monitor and evaluate present program and to develop new programs and teaching techniques. The objectives of our education program is to demonstrate multidisciplinary cancer control management to health care professionals. Teaching methods include: seminars plus directed reading, clinical demonstration in hospital rounds and in the clinic, and audio-visual techniques such as video-tape replay, and self-instructional material, and case simulation. The course content will cover the fundamentals of cancer medicine with emphasis on the techniques of office cancer detection; classification, staging and management of common adult neoplasms; pharmacotherapeutic basis or analgesia and cancer chemotherapy; psychological, social and physical rehabilitation of the patient and the family; and the principles of cancer epidemiology. This broad-based program will enhance skills of a variety of health care professions involved in the management of the cancer patient and will acquaint more individuals with the field of clinical oncology.